Living The Naruto Lifestyle
by WigglesBert
Summary: This is a story about the life of the Naruto characters. It shows an every- day life in Konoha. It is supposed to be romantic ( somewhere along the line ) and it even includes the Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

12:00 pm. Midday. The time when all the hot springs were bussier than usual. All the girls in the bath were giggling and chattering, not taking any notice of the little pervert who was sitting outside the room chuckling to himself. We can all guess who it was. Obviously it was the one and only... Pervy Sage, JIRIAYA! "Oh this is classic.." he smiled to himself, jotting down notes for his new novel that he was writing. "PERVY SAGE!" Naruto called out to him. "Where are you?" Of couse, Jiraiya didn't hear him. He was far too busy doing his "research". "PERVY SAGE!" Naruto called out again after finding him peeping. "WHY ARE YOU PEEPING AGAIN?! YOU PERVERT! I WAS LOOKING ALL OVER KONOHA FOR YOU!" "Huh?" Jiriaya asked looking confused. "You were looking for me?" Naruto nodded at least three times. Or probably four. "Listen kid.." Jiraiya informed him. "I'm not going to train you today. I have too little time on my hands. I don't even have any free time to squeeze in a little lunch and now your'e wasting my time talking to me. Just leave me alone and find something else to do." Naruto sat down next to him and sulked. "Your'e so unfair you know that?" Jiraiya just smiled to himself after getting an idea. "Hey, kid." he began. "Why don't you take this and get yourself some ramen." he advised and pulled out some money and handed it to Naruto. Naruto started to drool. "Really Pervy Sage? " he asked, almost in tears. "I could buy eight whole bowls of miso ramen with this much cash!" his eyes were sparkling. Jiraiya nodded. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"he said. "YOUR'E THE BEST, PERVY SAGE!" Naruto shouted incredibly loudly. "Aaagh!" Jiraiya held his hands to his ears to covered them. "Don't yell so loud." he informed Naruto in a whisper. "You'll scare away the ladies." Naruto glared at him. "Pervert!" he whispred and with that he left. "Phew.." Jiraiya sighed. "That took care of that.. Now I can continue with my research." he immediately looked into the direction the ladies were. "Ohhh.." he sighed in satisfaction and smiled to himself.

...

Naruto was sprintring off to the ramen store. Did you really think he'd be walking, taking his time? Obviously not! He was in a rush to get to his favorite ramen store EVER! He began to slow down once he spotted the little stand. He sat down in one of the chairs and picked up a pair of chopsticks. "One miso ramen, PLEASE!" he called out to Teuchi. Naruto placed the money that Jiraiya had given to him on the counter in front of him and waited patiently for his meal... Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of someone. He turned around and noticed **Hinata. **She was standing next to Neji, her cousin. It seemed as though they were arguing about something. Naruto walked over to them. He could see that Hinata was holding a bucket and Neji was all wet! Like, SERIOUSLY wet. From head to toe. It looked like he had just gone swimming with his clothes on. "You could have seen that I was standing here!" Neji shouted at Hinata. Hinata just pushed her two index fingers together repeatedly. She seemed pretty apologetic. Neji grew angry. "Why Hinata, Why?" he began. "Why don't you look where your'e going?" Hinata didn't say anything. Neji sighed. "Fine.." he said and walked away, muttering under his breath. Naruto was standing behind Hinata. He looked at her from the back. "Hey Hinata," he began and tapped her on the shoulder. Hinata got such a fright that she screamed. Naruto got a fright too after hearing Hinata scream. He took a step back. Hinata quickly turned around and found Naruto, who was behind her. Immediately, she went bright red. She turned around again, realizing she was blushing. "Hey, Hinata." Naruto repeated himself. "What happened with you and Neji? Why was he shouting at you?" OBVIOUSLY Hinata didn't answer. She just went back to doing the index finger thing. ( I think I'll call it that from now on. ) "Hinata?" Naruto asked again. He quickly stepped in front of her. This time, Hinata went even redder than before, if that's possible. "Hmm?" Naruto began. "What's wrong? Why are you so red?" he asked ,concerned. "Well, I..." Hinata began. "I... I..." Naruto couldn't hear A THING that Hinata was saying. "Uh, excuse me?" He asked, leaning closer to Hinata. "I can't hear you." At the sight of Naruto coming closer to her, Hinata was so shy and embarresed, that she fainted.

...

06:00 pm. Sunset. Naruto leaned back against the tree. He loved sitting on the hill and watching the sunset. Next to him sat Hinata, still out cold. It was peaceful there and relaxing. Naruto closed his eyes... Suddenly, He heard a rustling noise in the bush a few centimeres behind him. Naruto pannicked and quickly grabbed a kunai out of his "Weapon bag" and threw it to the bush. "OUCH!" he heard a voice call out. **Kiba's** head poped out of the bush! "What was that for?" he asked, glaring at Naruto. "Uh oh..." Naruto was shocked. "What were you doing in the bush, Kiba?" [That sounds like a hobo.] "I was looking for Akamaru's chew toy. I thought it might be somewhere around here." he stated clearly. "Your'e so lucky that the kunai barely touched me you know! " Kiba was cross. Naruto smirked. "I dont care." he announced. "I beat you in the prelimenary round of the Chunin exam remember? Your'e not that tough." "GGRR..." Kiba grew angry! But before he lost his temper, he spied something in the corner if his eye. "Hey." he began. "What's Hinata doing over there?" he asked, looking at his teammate who was sleeping against the tree trunk. "Oh." Naruto started. "She.." but he didn't get to finish. "You spoke to her and she fainted, huh?" Kiba guessed, smiling. Naruto was amazed. "Wow! How did you know Kiba?" "It's a common thing with her." Kiba replied blankly and walked over to Naruto. He sat down beside him. "Will she wake up soon?" Naruto asked Kiba. "Yeah!" he replied. "Tomorrow she will be up and happy again in no time." Kiba reached into his pocket and handed Naruto a sweet. " Here," he said. "Give this to her next time she's about to faint." Naruto nodded and put the sweet in his pocket.

LONG SILENCE...

"So..." Naruto began. "Do you like sunsets?" [AKWARD!] "Nope!" Kiba said. "I hate sunsets. It means that its time for bed soon." he quickly got up and reached to the tree above them. He grabbed a ripe apple. Kiba sat down again and began to toss the apple into the air, high above his head and catch it again. Yep, he was bored. Naruto just looked at Hinata, who was next to him. "_She's so weird_." he thought to himself and enjoyed the sunset.

...

Somewhere random in Konoha, Itachi was painting his nails. He was sitting on a rock that was facing a little lake. It was soooo relaxing for him. He felt at ease. But little did he know, someone was watching his every move. "_So he IS gay!_" thought Sasuke, his younger brother. "_I can't believe this_." he was hiding behind a little bush. Itachi was not aware that Sasuke was watching him. Sasuke smiled to himself. Suddlenly he heard something. "_Now he's HUMMING?_" he was soooo weirded out. "_EEEWW! I think I'm going to be sick_." Wow.. Sasuke can over-react. "ICE-CREAM!" Itachi randomly called out. "_Phyco path_." Sasuke thought. Itachi got up and started prancing around. "We all come together just to sing we love you!" he sang! "NO!" Sasuke called out! "I'm gonna die!" and at the speed of light, he ran home.

**( SORRY COULDN'T THINK OF ANYRHING ELSE TO WRITE TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER BUT I GUESS THAT WAS O.T.T! [ Over The Top]) **

**CHAPTER 2**

It was a lovely, warm day in Konoha. **Shino **was just busy... being Shino. He, along with Shikamaru was asked to help out in a dumpling store by Lady Tsunade. They just needed to serve customers whilst the owner of the store was on sick leave for the day. "UH!" sighed sikamaru. "This is such a drag! I hate D-rank missions!" "Quit your'e whining." Shino repremanded him in his... Shino voice. "Let's just get this over and done with. I don't want to do this anymore than you do." "_Pft_" thought Shikamaru. "_Who told you to be my mom for the day_." Their first customer was a girl. "Hello. I'm Kin Tsuchi."she introduced herself. "I'm a ninja from the sound village." she said, pointing to her headband. "Oh yeah." Shikamaru began. "I remember you." Kin smiled. "You do?" asked Shino. "Who is she." "She's that girl who I had to battle against in the Prelleminary round of the Chunin exams. The one with all the bells." Shikamaru clearly stated. [EXTREMELY SORRY. FIRST GIRL WHO CAME INTO MY HEAD WHO'S NOT IN KONOHA. "Oh right." Shino remembered. "Why are you in Konoha?" he asked her. Kin grabbed some money out of her pocket. "I was sent on a missin here with two other ninja from the sound village. We have to get to the Hokage to give her a message that our village doesn't trust anyone else with." she said happily. "And I'm just here to buy some food for my team at the moment." Kin held out the money. "Nine dumplings please!" Shino got a packet of nine dumplings. "That'll be 7¥ (Yen)." Kin handed the money to them and retrieved the bag of dumplings. "Thanks." she said. "Thank you to you too."Shino replied. "Hmf."shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome woman." Later, Rock Lee walked past the stall. "Oh hi Shikamaru." "Hey."he replied. "Hello Shino." Rock greeted. "Are you guys doing a D- rank mission?" he asked. They both nodded. Lee leaned over to Shikamaru. "Shame! Your'e stuck with _**him**_!" he said and then walked away. AND THAT WAS HOW THE REST OF _**THEIR**_ DAY WENT ON. (Poor Shikamaru.)

...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 3**

TWEET TWEET . TWEET TWEET

Orochimaru opened his eyes and looked through his winow to see the what the world around him looked like. He had just woken up and he was now in his bed, wearing once pink, but now grey pajamas. I guess even Kabuto was too lazy to do the laundry... "Yuck." thought Orochimaru as he glanced through the window next to him. "The world looks _just as ugly today as it did yesterday... And all the other days before that." _He sighed a very l o n g sigh... "EEEWW!" Orochimaru almost jumped out of his bed! "There are birds singing on my windowsill!" "_Oh well, might as well eat them_.." he thought. "_No wait! I have a much more entertaining way to get rid of them..." _He walked over to his drawer and took out a pellet gun. He held it up, pointing it to the innocent birds who were sitting on the window sill. BANG BANG! (GUN NOISE!)  
He smiled to himself, "Sweet."  
Orochimaru quickly got dressed and walked to the main room of his hide-out slo that he could meet up with Kabuto.

...

Hinata opened her eyes, the light shining through a gap between the curtains. *Groan..* She sat up in her bed and pulled the covers away. "_What happedned yesterday_?" she thought. "_Last I remember, I was being shouted at by Neji and Naruto made me faint_." Hinata pondered for a while. "_Wait! Maybe Naruto carried back here!?" _she wondered. Hinata began to blush at the thought of Naruto carrying her back to her room. But of course, we all know Kiba took her back to her room and NOT Naruto! He doesn't even know where she lives. Hinata got out of bed and put her casual outfit on. She strapped on her jacket and walked to the front door. She saw no-one else was awke yet, so she slipped outside.  
..Outside, Hinata decided to go and find Shino and Kiba so that they could train. She walked over to Shino's house. Hinata stood on tthe steps of the front door. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door quite softly. Strangely, Shino's mother heard the knock on the door and she walked over to the door. She opened it up and noticed Hinata standing on the door step.  
"Hello Hinata." she greeted her son's teammate.  
"H..hello.." Hinata bowed. "I.. I.. I came h... here f..for Shino. I thought w..we could all go and train t...together, w...with Kiba." Hinata did the index finger thing again.  
Shino's mother smiled. "Shino is busy getting dressed. You are welcome to come inside and have som tea. I already boiled the water." Hinata nodded. She walked inside the home she was invited into. The house was small and it was very tidy. Everything was packed neatly on shelves and the way the house was, made Hinata feel.. comfortable.  
Shino's mother poured water into a teacup and handed it to Hinata. She assumed Hinata drank her tea plain, no sugar or milk.  
Truth be told, Hinata liked her tea with one teaspoon of sugar and just a tab of milk, but, as to show how grateful she was, she sucked it up and decided not to be fussy. Hinata took a HUGE sip of tea, almost half of what was in her cup. It acctually wasn't as bad as she had hoped. "Mmm." Hinata smiled. "I..Its delicious." she complimented. Shino's mother smiled and quickly left the room to go and call Shino downstairs. Hinata looked up from her tea and saw something that caught her eye on the fridege. It was Naruto's house adress. Hinata blushed. She stared at it untill she was sure she had memorised it. She took another sip of her tea. Shino came down the stairs alnog with his mother. "Shall we go now?" he asked.  
Hinata took the last gulp of her tea and nodded. "Thank you."she said to Shino's mother.  
She smiled."Anytime."  
Shino and Hinata both went outside and began to walk down the street to Kiba's house.  
"Shino.."Hinata began.  
"Hmm?"Shino looked at her."What is it?"  
Hinata looked down at her feet. Shino and her were walking at the same time. You know when you walk and the person next to you walks in time with you? Yes. Like that.  
"Umm.. " Hinata began but she started talking softly again and Shino couldn't really hear what she was saying. "Why did you have N.. Naruto's ad...adress on your fridge?" "Excuse me?" Shino asked her. "You mumble alot. It's pretty hard to hear what you are saying." he said in a calm, advising voice.  
"N.. NEVERMIND!" Hinata said looking at Shino, shaking her head.  
"That's more like it."Shino teased. "Speak loudly, like how you just did."  
"Well, I..I just wanted to know.." Hinata did the index finger thing. "Why you had N.. Naruto's adress number on your fridge.." her words trailed off again a little bit, but Shino heard her.  
He shrugged. "Lady Tsunade gave it to me, incase I needed to go on another mission with him."  
"Oh, thank you." Hinata replied.  
... They reached Kiba's house. His house was very.. um.. unwelcoming. The lawn was wet and muddy, there wasn't a single flower in sight and there were lots of holes that had been dug up in the dirt and chewed bones were scattered everywhere.  
"Wow.." Hinata comented softly. "Ackamaru must be a very busy dog."  
Shino nodded and knocked on the door. A few moments later, Kiba's mother showed up by the door.  
"HEY PEOPLE!" she greeted them, pretty louldy.  
"Hello." Shino greeted. He knew Hinata wasn't very sociable, so he decided to do all the talking. "We came here to ask if Kiba could come and train with Hinata and I. We're going to the training grounds."  
Kiba's mother sighed. "Sorry. Kiba has a cold and he's sleeping right now. He just recieved some medication."  
Hinata sighed.  
"We understand." Shino clearly stated.  
With that they each walked away.  
... "What do you want to do now?" asked Shino.  
"I think I'll go home now or get some lunch.." she said quietly.  
"Alright.." Shino said. "I'm going to go home now too." and he walked off.  
...Hinata walked around Konoha for a while. She suddenly saw Naruto. He was eating ramen in his favourite ramen store... AGAIN! Hinata blushed a little bit. Without thinking, she walked over to Naruto. "Umm... N..Naruto," she said softly and strached out her hand to tap him.  
"Oh hey Hinata!" he said and looked at her.  
Hinata turned bright red and quickly puled back her hand.  
"Hmm?" Naruto began. "Are you going to faint again?"  
"Hinata looked down at her shoes and shook her head.  
"Oh.." Naruto said. "Then, would you like some ramen?" he offered.  
Hinata shook her head. "I.. I.. I just thought it would b.. be nice t..to say hi to y..y..you." she stuttered.  
"Oh.." Naruto said. "Well, then hi."  
Hinata nodded.  
"Oh.." Naruto began. "Yesterday I asked Kiba to take you home because you fainted."  
"Yes. Th...thank you for th..that." Hinata said and looked up at him.  
Naruto smiled.  
This caused Hinata to blush again so she hung her head again. _"So it was Kiba who took me home?" _she questioned herself.  
"What's the matter Hinata?" Naruto asked her and he put his hand on her shoulder. He got down from the chair he was sitting in and stood in front of her.  
Hinata blushed even more. She felt herself get hot and the world around her seemed to be spinning and pretty soon all she could see were a few black spots all around her. (SORRY, I ASKED MY BEST FRIEND WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE BEFORE YOU FAINT. SHE'S FAINTED FIVE TIMES BEFORE SO I THOUGHT SHE WOULD BE THE PERFECT PERSON TO ASK.)  
Naruto saw that Hitata was going to faint and her face was pretty pale. He quickly held her up by her shoulders so that she wouldn't fall. He took one hand away and reached into his pocket to remove the sweet that he remembred Kiba had given to him the day before.  
"Here, Hinata.." he said. "Eat this." and he held the sweet to her but she didn't take it.  
Naruto sat down on the floor, his legs were arched and they were apart, with Hinata sitting between them, her head resting on his chest. "Hinata." he said and put the sweet in her mouth.  
... A few moments later, Hinata's eyes began to open.  
"Wow.."Naruto began. "That acctually worked?"  
*Gasp* Hinata sat up due to sudden shock of being in-between Naruto's legs.  
"You sure do faint alot." Naruto teased her and gave her a HUGE smile.  
Hinata stared at him. She tasted the sweet in her mouth. It wasn't a chewy sweet and you had to suck it to get it to dissapear. "N-Naruto?" she stuttered.  
"Kiba told me to give you the sweet when you fainted again.." he chuckled but for some akward reason, Hinata didn't feel herself getting dizzy.  
Naruto got up and held out his hand.  
Hinata took hold of his hand and he helped her up.  
Hinata got up in a pretty clumsy way, which lead her to topple over a bit and she lost her balance, finding herself standing, leaning against Naruto with her hands pressed against his chest. She blushed slighty.  
"Hey, Hinata? Are you okay?" Naruto asked, holding onto her shoulders.  
Hinata quickly stood up again. "Y..Yes thank you.." she said and bowed.  
"Would you like me to walk you home?" Naruto offered.  
Hinata shook her head. "It's alright." she said and quickly walked in the direction of where her house was located.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 4**

"I bet 700¥ that Itachi is gay!" called out Deidara!  
"Oh yeah?!" questioned Kisame. "I bet 700¥ he's NOT gay! Believe me, I was his partner long enough to know that he is NOT GAY! Sure he might wear nail-polish, but it makes him look sooo cool!" Kisame giggled.  
"O-k-a-y.." Deidara said. "Well I still just know he's gay!  
"Fine.." Kisame began. "I'll go and ask him.."  
"NO! YOU CAN'T ASK HIM! HE'LL NEVER TELL THE TRUTH!" Deidara stated.  
"Okay?" Kisame stoped. "What do you suggest we do then?" he asked.  
Deidara chuckled to himself, "We stalk him.."he said in an overly- dramatic creepy voice, rubbing his hands together.  
"EEEWW! ARE YOU MAKING YOUR HANDS KISS?!" Kisame asked, disgusted.  
"What, NO! " Deidara answered, supprised and angry! "STOP ASSUMING THOSE THINGS!"  
"Alright, alright.." said Kisame. "So.. Lets go and stalk him, like now. "  
"You just read my mind, Kisame..." said Deidara with a smile.  
"I heard he's taking a stroll around Konoha." Kisame informed Deidara.  
"Great!" cried Deidara. "Let's get going!" and with that, they both took off, in-search for the one and only, "gay/ not gay" Itachi!  
... "There he is.." stated Deidara. He and Kisame were hiding behind two big crates. The crates were full of dumplings. Itachi was buying a few dumplings from the store.  
"See?" Deidara began. "He is GAY!"  
"NO HE'S NOT!" Kisame whispred. "YOU HAVE NO PROOF!"  
"Uhh.. Yes I do.." Deidara replied. "He's buying dumplings.. DUMPLINGS!"  
"That does not prove anything!" Kisame was soooo annoyed.  
"But isn't buying dumplings a girl thing?" Deidara asked curiously.  
"NO!" cried Kisame. "I buy dumplings too."  
"Then you must also be gay!" he stated, sounding very proud.  
"NO!" Kisame slapped his forehead. "Everyone buys dumplings!"  
"They do?" asked Deidara.  
"Yes, they do." Kisame replied.  
"Sorry," said Deidara, shaking his head. "My mother NEVER made me eat dumplings because, apparently, only girls ate them, but fine."  
"Look," Kisame said pointing. "He's leaving!" They both quickly got up started following Itachi again.  
... Itachi was walking very casually. He was looking at his feet so he didn't see Sasuke. Sasuke was also walking, staring at the ground, his hands in his pockets. The two were both walking towards eachother without even knowing it.  
Suddelnly, Itatchi looked up and saw Sasuke. Because he wasn't looking where he was going, he tripped and suddenly, by magic, he found himself and Sasuke KISSING! "AAAH!" he screamed and he and Sasuke each ran away from one-another!  
"HA!" laughed Deidara! "THEYR'E BOTH GAY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" He and Kisame were hiding behind a huge rock, and of couse, from where they were sitting, It sure didn't seem as if Itachi had tripped.  
"AHH.." Kisame pouted and handed Deidara the 700¥. "Whatever.. Just don't tell anyone that I lost." he said sadly.  
"Thanks.."said Deidara. "I knew he was gay!" he pranced around and sung, "I WON, I WON!"  
"_Now he's being gay.." _thought Kisame! "Hey Deidara!"  
"Yes?" Deidara asked.  
"What does it feel like to make your hands kiss?" Kisame questioned him.  
"WHAT!?" Deidara was shocked. "WHY WOULD I EVER ANSWER THAT?!"  
Kisame laughed. "Come on, Deidara. Pretty please. I'll do whatever you want for the rest of the day."  
"Ok.." Deidara said and sat down next to Kisame. "It feels.. _Pleasurable_? But why do you want to know?" he asked.  
"I don't know." Kisame answered cheekily. "I just thought it would be cool to know what it felt like, because I would never know. "  
"O-k-a-y..." said Deidara. "Alright... Remember our deal?"  
"YES.." Kisame sighed.  
"Good!" Deidara said. "Now take this money and buy dumplings!"  
_"But I thought he didn't eat dumplings!" _"Yes." Kisame said and took the money.  
"_HA!" _thought Deidara. "_He's buying dumplings, so now he is gay too!"_

...


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 5**

"This is such a drag!" Shikamaru sighed.  
"Quit your whining!" Ino said. "We're ninja going on a mission."  
"Yeah.." Shikamaru grunted, "A mission to change all the light-bulbs in Konoha."  
"It's not that bad, guys." Choji commented. "At least we don't have to have a limited food supply somewhere out there in the forest."  
"Whatever.." Ino said, cearly not interested.  
"Lets just get this over and done with so that I can go back to relaxing" Shikamaru sighed.  
"First stop... the hospital!" Ino shouted and ran ahead of them.  
"Does she have to shout?"Choji asked Shikamaru and followed after Ino.  
"Troublesome." sighed Shikamaru but made no attempt to catch up to them.

...

Somewhere in Konoha...  
"Why are we here again?" Kankuro asked.  
"We're supossed to rake up all the leaves around here." Temari stated.  
"Boring!" Kankuro sighed. "Couldn't they get suckers to do this job?!"  
"..." Gaara didn't say anything..  
" Agghh.." Kankuro moaned. "I might as well die.."  
Temari slapped her forehead. "STOP COMPLAINING!"  
"Alright.." Kankuro groaned.  
"Lets just do the job and get it done okay? Then you can go and do whatever you want for the rest of the day OKAY?" Temari said.  
"Wow. She sounds just like mom did when she told me to clean my room when I was a kid" Kankuro whispered to Gaara.  
"..." - no comment.  
"Hmf." Kankuro sighed and folded his arms. "_Brat..." _he thought._  
_"Were're here!" Temari said, pointing to a grassy place, full of leaves. "We can clean up this area today and then we can clean up in a different area tomorrow." she said.  
"AAAHHHH! SO MANY LEAVES!" Kankuro shouted.  
There were leaves everywhere, you couldn't even tell it was supposed to be a grassy area. All you could see were orange and brown coloured leaves. Not a spot of green in sight!  
"I think I'm gonna faint..."Kankuro moaned.  
"Great..Now we have to look after a whinny two year old all day." Gaara sighed.  
( YAY! Gaara finally spoke! )  
"_Boys..._" Temari thought. She picked up a rake and handed one to Gaara. Kankuro just sat there and sulked.  
Gaara and Temari began to rake the leaves. Kankuro helped them later because they were taking too long.  
"Come on.." said Temari. "We have to go and put all these leaves in these bags and put them in that wooden house over there." Temari pointed to an old, wooden little house that was just about a few metres away.  
"Why put the leaves in a house?" Kankuro questioned Temari.  
"Why ask me? It wasn't my orders. Lady Tsunadae said to put them in there." Temari responded, clearly annoyed.  
"Just be quiet" Gaara said. He wasn't in the mood to hear them argue.  
"Alright. Fine. Lets just go and carry these bags over to the house." Temari ordered.  
... They walked over to the house. It was very old and the paint on it was flaking. The wood was a little bit chipped and it really wasn't a pretty house.  
"Eeewww! I would hate to live here!" Kankuro moaned.  
"..." Gaara said.  
"Hey Gaara. I'll bet this place is swarmed with snakes and spiders. Lets find one and put it on Temari's head!" Kankuro wispered to Gaara. He had a big smile on his face. Well it was more like a smirk.  
Gaara ignored him and went to the door. He found a lock on it.  
"Its locked"He informed Temari and Kankuro who were standing behind him.  
"How can you be so sure? You didn't even try to open it!" Kankuro said. He stepped closer and pulled on the door handle. The lock rattled but the door didn't open.  
"See, its locked." Temari said.  
"Okay then. Now what?" Kankoro asked. He hoped the answer would be that they had to forget about it and go get some food.  
"I suppose we get the key at Lady Tsunadae's office" Gaara said.  
"I'll go." Temari volouteerd.  
"You can't just volounteer!" Kankuro cried. "Lets make it more fun"  
"What?" Temari said.  
"Wait here" Kankuro said and took off. He ran towards the tree and started picking things up from the floor.  
"Lets just ignore him" Gaara said.  
"Gaara, we can't just turn away and leave him here. He's our brother" Temari said concerned.  
"Ugh"Garra sighed.  
Kankuro came running back with three sticks in his hand. " The one who picks the shortest stick has to go." He explained.  
Temari chose her stick and gaara chose his.  
"Lets compare them" kankuro said holding his stick out. They all held there sticks out and compared them. "Well. Looks like your going Temari!" Kankuro said smiling.  
"UUGGHH! WHY DID I WASTE MY TIME PLAYING THIS GAME WHEN I WAS GOING TO GO ANYWAY! I COULD HAVE COME BACK WITH THE KEY BY NOW!" Temari shouted.  
"I told you to ditch him" Gaara said.  
"Get a grip Temari." Kankuro tried to calm her, but it didn't work. Temari turned around and stomped away.  
"Wow" Kankuro said surprised.  
...

Shikamaru didn't care about the mission. He had NO intention of catching up with the others, but he was looking for them. It's not like he had much of a choice. The only problem was that he had no idea where they were. He had searched at the hospital, at their homes, the inns and now he was headeed to Lady Tsunade to see if they were there incase they had completed the mission.  
... "That Kankuro.." Temari grunted. "Who does he think he is? Making me play sticks with him." Temari looked up and saw Shikamaru. He was standing in front of the Hokage's palace. Temari walked up to him.  
"Hey.." she said to him. "What are you doing standing here for?"  
"Hm?" Shikamaru noticed Temari who was next to him. "I'm thinking." he said. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to speak with the Hokage.." she said.  
"I didn't mean what you are doing at the Hokage's place." Shikamaru began. "I asked why you are here in Konoha?" he glanced down at her.  
Temari glared at him. "NONE OF YOUR YOUR BUSINESS! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT?!"  
Shikamaru covered his ears with his hands. "Okay.. Sorry.. No need to yell so loud." he said. "_Troublesome woman."_  
Temari began to walk up the steps to Lady Tsunade's room. Shikamaru followed behind her. _"Will he EVER stop folllowing me?" _Temari wondered. They finally reached the top of the palace and Temari knocked on The Hokagae's door.  
"Come in.." was the reply they heard.  
Shikamaru let Temari walk inside first and stepped into the room after her.  
"_Ha." _Temari thought. _"Ladies first_." she stuck her tounge out to Shikamaru.  
He just ignorned her and put his hands in his pockets.  
"Why have you two come here?" Lady Tsunade asked them. "Shikamaru. I thought you were on a mission along with Ino and Choji."  
"I was." he said. "But I lost them."  
"Oh.." Lady Tsunade said. "Well Shizuné saw them walk past here a few moments ago. They were headed to the farmers house at the other side of the village. Don't worry. You'll catch up to them if you hurry. They were walking at snail's pase." she informed Shikamaru.  
"Ok. Thank you." Shikamaru bowed.  
"And why are you here Temari?" Lady Tsunade asked her.  
"Well, my brothers and I couldn't open up the door to the wooden house." Temari replied.  
"Alright. Sorry." Lady Tsunade said and handed Temari a key.  
"Thank you." Temari said and took the key in both hands. She and Shikamaru walked out of the room.

...

"What's taking her so long?!" Kankuro complained.  
"..." -no comment.  
"Hey Gaara" Kankuro began. "Wanna play rock-paper-scissors?"  
"No.." was Gaara's reply.  
"Then we can draw sticks again, but this time, for fun.  
"No.." Gaara said.  
"How about hide-and-seek?" Kankuro tried again.  
"..." Gaara didn't say anything this time.  
Kankuro hung his head. "Your'e really boring, you know that?" he sulked.  
... "I'm back!" Temari called. "I got the key."  
Her two brothers sat up. Kankuro ran up to her. "I'm so glad your'e back. I was soo bored." He took the key out of Temari's hand and ran to the wooden house to open the door.  
Temari sighed. "_Sometimes I wonder which one of them is the oldest."_  
...The door swung open and they put all the bags of leaves in the wooden house.  
"Lets go and get something to eat now." said Temari and she locked the door again. They all went for something to eat.

...


End file.
